


Hooking Up

by roe87



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hook-Up, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Oneshot, Rimming, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Shrunkyclunks, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Wall Sex, a tiny bit of TJ Hammond vibe, happy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Captain America gets invited to charity galas.Like, a lot.Steve Rogers, however, just wants a little company, and at one party he stumbles upon a pretty omega who is more than willing to hook up.





	Hooking Up

 

Since being thawed out and saving New York from weird flying aliens, Captain America had been invited to a lot of galas and parties.

Steve Rogers wasn't exactly a fan of schmoozing, but he made time to go to the ones that were for charity. He figured if making small talk and having his picture taken with a bunch of rich muckety-mucks meant more money for worthy causes, then he'd do it and smile for the cameras.

Didn't mean he enjoyed it though.

Tonight had been a long night of shaking hands and talking to people he didn't know. Steve's head was swimming, and his tux was tight and constricting, and he needed a break.

He pulled at his collar to loosen it as he ducked into a service entrance, seeking a precious few moments alone.

He walked along the narrow hall, intrigued by the layout of the building. It was pre-war and older than him, which felt like a novelty these days.

Smells from the kitchen teased him when he reached a fork in the hall, but he turned away to head in the other direction.

This way smelled clearer, and a little stuffy from disuse.

Perfect.

Steve wanted peace and quiet, and he hoped he'd find an empty room he could unwind in.

He came upon an open door to a store room. Boxes of half unpacked champagne flutes and wine glasses sat on wooden tables. Steve made to step inside, and that's when the scent hit him.

An omega, in their prime and close to heat.

Steve flared his nostrils, scenting the air. Whoever the omega was, their scent was so good his eyes fluttered shut for a moment in sheer bliss.

Steve opened his eyes and stepped quietly into the room, taking a cautious look around. He didn't want to spook anyone by creeping about, but now he was curious.

At the back of the room was an entryway, some kind of servant's side room perhaps. A soft clatter further inside indicated someone moving about in there.

Steve walked over to the small doorway. He let his feet fall onto the stone floor with enough noise to announce his presence.

As he rounded the corner, Steve spotted the omega; a young man in a dark blue, tailored suit. He was opening up a box of new glassware on the counter, and paused to look over his shoulder at Steve's entrance.

Surprise showed on his pretty face before he turned to Steve.

He couldn't be more than twenty-five, Steve thought. He had short dark curls of hair, blue eyes, full pouty lips and a chiselled jawline.

"If you're looking for more wine or something," the omega said, "you're fresh out of luck. The kitchens are back that way."

Steve smiled politely. "No, I'm good, thanks. Actually, I was just looking for some respite for a minute."

The omega raised his eyebrows and leaned back against the counter, offering Steve a full view of his slim body.

"Respite, huh?" he said with a smirk. "Care to elaborate on that?"

Steve came a few steps closer. "Well, no offence to the hosts or anything, but parties aren't really for me."

"Ah." The omega nodded knowingly. "I feel that. Welcome to the club, mister...?"

"Steve." He offered his hand, pleased when the omega took it.

"Steve, then. My friends call me Bucky."

He had a firm handshake, and Steve smiled in return.

"And what may I call you?"

"Oh, anything you want," Bucky said lowly. He shot another smile at Steve before tugging on his hand a little, pulling him in. "I should probably warn you, Steve, I have a bit of a reputation."

"Really?" Steve took the opportunity to inhale Bucky's scent up close.

God, he smelled good.

"Yeah." Bucky brushed against Steve, looked up at him from under dark eyelashes. "People say I'm a little slutty. I suppose I'm... _direct_."

He bit his lower lip seductively and Steve watched, captivated by Bucky's mouth.

"Oh...? Uh, well, nothing wrong with being direct," Steve said. "Is there?"

A genuine smile spread over Bucky's face, his blue eyes lighting with promise. "I never thought so," he murmured. "And I just like having fun. You know what I mean, Steve?"

Steve found himself nodding in agreement, arousal lighting in him instantly. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"I'll bet you like having fun too. Right, Steve?"

"Y-Yes," Steve managed, as Bucky grinned at him and broke away.

"Why don't you come with me, and show me how you have fun..."

 

 

Bucky locked them in a storage room full of shelves with dry goods. The smell of grain and spice filled the small space, and a window set high in the wall offered the only light from the evening sunset. Bucky pulled Steve close and kissed him.

Steve kissed back, eager and excited. He crowded Bucky against the shelf and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Bucky opened his mouth and Steve felt his tongue curl against his, wet and warm. Steve shoved his tongue inside Bucky's mouth in turn.

They made out messily until Bucky felt a hand down the front of Steve's pants, palming at his cock through the material. Steve hummed into the kiss, his cock aching with need and desperate to mate with the willing omega.

"C'mon, big guy," Bucky murmured, biting gently at Steve's lower lip. "You wanna fuck? I'm all yours."

Steve growled under his breath, only too eager to comply. His hands pulled at Bucky's shirt, yanking it out of his pants. Steve slipped his hands under the silky material to feel firm, smooth skin. Bucky undid his belt in a hurry and Steve helped him, both of them rushing to open his pants. Bucky started to push them down, but Steve moved back and took hold of Bucky's hips and spun him around to face the shelves.

Bucky gasped, holding onto the nearest shelf for balance as Steve yanked his pants and underwear down his legs. Steve got on one knee, grabbed Bucky's ass and squeezed the plump flesh in his hands. Bucky stuck his ass out in invitation, spreading himself open and Steve accepted, pushing apart his ass cheeks with his thumbs and latching his mouth onto Bucky's hole.

Bucky moaned softly as Steve lapped at him, lathing the soft furl of skin with his tongue. Bucky's scent spiked with arousal, and Steve tasted the sweet tang of slick on his tongue as it started to slip free from Bucky's hole.

Steve pushed Bucky's cheeks further apart, pointed his tongue and penetrated Bucky's hole with it, making him whimper and moan as he thrust it in and out.

"Mm, oh... fuck, yeah," Bucky rocked back onto Steve's tongue, "eat me out. Fuck..."

Steve squeezed his ass firmly, fingers kneading flesh as he shoved his tongue in deep.

Bucky moaned louder, his scent spiking again and filling the air with sweet heat pheromones. Steve growled under his breath and pulled back to swipe his tongue over Bucky's hole, lapping at the slick that slid down his skin in wet rivulets.

"You taste so good," he said, turning to bite lightly at Bucky's ass cheek, making the omega yelp. Steve smiled against his skin, and teased him with a lick of his tongue.

"Good enough to put your dick in me?" Bucky asked. He reached a hand around to feel for Steve, cupping the back of his head and pulling at the short hairs there.

Steve huffed happily, and got to his feet. He pressed up against Bucky, caging him into the hard shelf. He dipped his head to rumble low in Bucky's ear, "You want it?"

"Yes." Bucky's body trembled, but his voice was steady. "Please, fuck me. I need it."

Steve inhaled as the scent glands at Bucky's neck pumped out his strong, intoxicating scent. He reached a hand up to loosen Bucky's collar and tie, exposing the skin of his throat. Steve pressed his nose under Bucky's ear and breathed in deep, revelling in Bucky's smell and his willing body all pliant against him.

He'd started to pant, going into rut, and Steve couldn't wait any longer. He undid his pants and pushed them down his hips, his erection bobbing free. Steve took a condom from his shirt pocket and quickly slipped it on, then he lifted the bottom of Bucky's shirt out of the way and placed a hand on his ass, guiding him back. Steve used his other hand to hold his cock steady, as Bucky lifted his hips to offer his ass to Steve.

Steve aimed his cockhead at Bucky's hole and pushed, breaching him slowly. Bucky gasped and bent his head forward, but kept pushing himself back onto Steve's cock as Steve penetrated him.

Steve took hold of Bucky's hips with both hands now, carefully pulling Bucky down onto his cock. Bucky was tight but the slick inside him made the squeeze feel so good.

Steve exhaled shakily, and kept pushing slowly until his cock was all the way inside Bucky, all hot, tight and wet. Steve held still, his fingertips pressing into Bucky's skin.

"Okay?" he rasped.

"Mm," Bucky grunted softly. "You're big."

"You like it?" Steve asked, snaking his hands around Bucky's waist. His fingers traced the line of fine hair from Bucky's navel down to his groin, then Steve wrapped a hand around his hard, bare cock.

Bucky whimpered as Steve moved his hand, slowly pumping his shaft. "Yeah, I like it," Bucky breathed, leaning his head back on Steve's shoulder and turning his face in to kiss him.

Steve kissed him back, all messy and wet. He started rocking his hips in time with his hand pumping Bucky's cock, his thumb swiping over the head to smear the pre-come there.

Bucky gasped, breaking the kiss. He pushed his hips back onto Steve, grinding himself down on Steve's cock. "Please," he begged, "please, fuck me harder."

"With pleasure," Steve growled, releasing Bucky's dick so he could take hold of Bucky's hips again. "Hold on."

Bucky obediently braced himself as Steve pulled back almost to the tip before he pushed inside again. Bucky grunted as Steve thrust in deep, and groaned when Steve pulled back.

Bucky made some amazing noises.

Steve picked up his pace, pounding into Bucky's ass in a punishing rhythm. Bucky pushed back against Steve like he couldn't get enough, and Steve was only too happy to give it to him, thrusting into his body again and again.

He held the omega close as he fucked him hard, revelling in every gasp and cry Bucky made.

The thrill of doing it in a semi public place did crazy things to Steve, and he got close to the edge real fast. He licked his palm and reached his hand down to catch hold of Bucky's cock, and began jerking him off in time to his thrusts.

Bucky tensed against him, panting and crying out. "Steve! I'm, I'm gonna--" He groaned in the back of his throat, almost a growl as he came, spilling over Steve's fist, and his ass clenching down on Steve's cock.

Steve closed his eyes and rode his own wave of pleasure as he fucked into Bucky for those last few thrusts, then he was coming too, his cock spilling its seed deep in Bucky's ass. Steve bit down on Bucky's shoulder, the material of Bucky's clothes providing some protection from his teeth, but Bucky whimpered all the same.

Steve held him close as they came down from it together, breathing hard.

He would've liked to stay, to go another round at least, but he was on borrowed time as it was.

Bucky pulled away and started cleaning himself up, and Steve did the same. He disposed of the condom and they straightened out their clothes in companionable quiet.

Bucky had a stray lock of hair plastered to his forehead, a little damp with sweat.

Steve reached out tentatively. "You got a little..."

He waited until Bucky nodded before touching him, and he brushed the lock of hair back from Bucky's face.

Their eyes met, and Steve wished he didn't have to return to the damn party so soon.

Bucky offered him a smile, then turned away as he went to unlock the door.

"Better get back into the fray before you're missed, Captain."

"Wait, what?" Steve stared at him in shock. "You _know?_ "

Bucky threw an amused look over his shoulder before he opened the door. "Well, yeah. I live here after all. My mom's hosting this party for you."

Steve felt his face flush hard. "Oh... I- I, um--"

"Hey, Steve, don't worry." Bucky shot him a wink before strolling through the door. "I won't say a word."

Steve frowned in confusion.

He followed Bucky into the empty kitchen where all the glassware still sat. "And what if I say a word?" he replied.

Which... didn't make much sense, but Steve's brain wasn't back online yet.

All he knew was, he wanted to see Bucky again.

Bucky gave him a quizzical look, then smiled, more shyly this time. "Well, I'd advise against telling my parents right now, but if you want to talk to me later, I'll be here."

"Yeah?" Steve couldn't believe his luck. "You mean I can come find you when the party's over?"

"Well, sure." Bucky grinned. "I got a nice four poster bed upstairs. Imagine the fun we'd have in there."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) !


End file.
